


Just Don't

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: “Marry me.”Winn props an elbow on his pillow and blinks rapidly. “Huh?”Mon-El smirks and stares right back at Winn. “You heard me. Marry me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters.

“Marry me.”

Winn props an elbow on his pillow and blinks rapidly. “Huh?”

Mon-El smirks and stares right back at Winn. “You heard me. Marry me?”

“Dude, we only started seeing each other ‘officially’ yesterday. I didn't think Daxamites were this forward,” Winn says, wrapping his head around his sudden marriage proposal. “Especially a Daxamite like you, Mon-El.”

“I’m not — we’re not that forward. But you fall into bed with me on our first date, so why not get married?”

“Dude, your logic is all kind of messed up. And I didn't have sex with you; all we did was sleep. Beautiful, peaceful, crushing sleep.”

Mon-El laughs softly. “I never said sex. You’re already jumping to the next step in our relationship.”

“I’m jumping to the next step!” Winn scoffs. “I’m not the one who suggested marriage to my boyfriend — well technically ‘friend’ I went out to one date with.”

“Winn, I was joking. I’m not going to marry you. You can stop worrying so much over this. You’ve to admit, though, my sudden marriage proposal—”

“What do you mean, you’re not going to marry me!?” Winn nearly shouts. “You should want to marry me.”

Mon-El raises an eyebrow. “You want to get married now?” he asks, trailing his fingers down Winn’s face.

“What? No!” Winn slaps Mon-El’s hand away from his face. “You know what, forget I said anything.”

“No, we should get married. I’ll tell Kara.”

Winn looks at him, exhaustion and irritation seeping through his face. “Stop joking around, will ya? I’ve to go to work.”

“I’m serious, y’know, we should get married someday.”

“Right.” Winn rolls his eyes. “We totally should. I’ve to go get ready for work now.”

“No goodbye kiss?” He pouts. “On a second thought, I’ll join you in the bathroom.”

Winn feels the heat rising in his cheeks. “No, I don’t sleep — okay, I don’t usually have sex with anyone on the first date.”

“It’d be our second date,” Mon-El corrects him, “so, that doesn’t really count.”

“Oh, my god, that still goes, even for a second date!”

Mon-El laughs. “So no kiss?”

“I haven't brush my teeth.” Winn breathes into his hand and lifts it to his nose. “Yeah, I’ve bad breath.”

“I don’t mind.”

Winn sighs. “No, Mon-El, I’m not going to make out with you.”

“Make-out?” 

“Stick my tongue into your mouth. You know what, just let me go to work.”

“But—”

“No, just no.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was silly, but I spent my afternoon writing this than starting my paper. Really sucks to be a college student. I'd love to write a longer, thought-out, well-written fic with either these two or Clark/Winn because reasons. Maybe I will someday.


End file.
